


[podfic] Sweet Caroline

by nirejseki, reena_jenkins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Families of Choice, Fix-It, ITPE 2017, M/M, Mick finds the Kryptonians, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: On Earth-1, there's no Superman or Supergirl.Mick Rory knows why.





	[podfic] Sweet Caroline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811937) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mick finds the Kryptonians, Families of Choice, Fix-It, ITPE 2017

 **Music:[Sweet Caroline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vhFnTjia_I)** , as performed by Neil Diamind  
****

**Length:**  00:39:41  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(LoT_SG_F\)%20_Sweet%20Caroline_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0718.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **knight_tracer**


End file.
